


Protect The Forbidden

by TaintHeart



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Humor, Jealous Michael, Long-Term Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Michael, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sad Michael, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Michael, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintHeart/pseuds/TaintHeart
Summary: You are a member of the outpost who has gotten the attention of Michael Langdon. You sense something strange about him but you do not know what it is, and curious as you are, you are set on figuring out who he is.(This will play on all knowledge from AHS season 1-8 so it's probably best you are up to date if you read this.)





	1. Let Them All Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first chapter to a story Ive been wanting to make so uhh lemme know what you think and if I should continue it. :) This chapter is a bit short because Idk if anyone will read so uhh yeah much longer chapters to come. trust me.

It had been, god knows how long since the world had ended. I had lost all hope. Everyone in the outpost was talking among each other, bored out of their minds. It seemed as though they almost were already accepting of everything that had happened. I guess there was nothing else to do, but there was still so many questions to be answered. Like why this was happening, and why we were chosen to be the last of humanity. I know some of the people around me paid their way in. Which was fine, I guess. But they dragged me from my family, allowed me to live with the pain of knowing they died.  
Coco started complaining as she walked around, mainly about the song and about how she was hungry. Tim and Emily were talking in the corner, something told me they had grown close, but since that wasn’t allowed they were keeping it secret. I just pretended to not know. Mr.Gallant gossiped with coco, mainly to keep her from complaining, I presumed. Andre and Stu were just sitting quietly, rolling their eyes. I merely watched, dressed in a gown from the Victorian era. A purple one I was forced to wear everyday. I got up and walked out of the room. I liked to make myself pretend walking around gave me a sense of escape. Like I wasn’t trapped here till I died. Or someone killed me. When I entered the main hall, Ms.Venable stood at the entrance. Like she was waiting. She heard my footsteps and turned around. 

“ Why aren’t you with the others?” She asked in a stern voice, tapping her cane on the ground. 

“ They were complaining an awful lot.” I said slowly. “ I Uhm. Wanted to walk around and clear my mind. Also exercise is healthy.” I shrugged. 

She gave a small nod and tapped her cane before turning back around. 

Before I continued walking I spoke up. “ Ms..” I began. “ If you pictured this happening to humanity, and knew you’d be here in the bunker safe from the Nuclear Winter outside, would you have changed anything you did or said to the people you knew before this happened?” 

She was silent. Which scared me. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked that. 

“ You think an awult lot don’t you?” She said in a cold voice. 

I gulped. “ it’s just a random question. If I’m going to be here with you. I would in honesty like to know you.” 

She tapped her cane. “ it’s not necessary for you to.” 

I pursued my lips and nodded to myself. 

“ But a curious mind can do nothing but be curious so why punish it?” A deep male voice came from the hallway where Venable stood. 

The voice was smooth as silk. And beckoning. I looked over her shoulder to see a tall man, with light hair and fair features staring over her shoulder at me. His eyes didn’t smile, just looking at him gave me chills. He wore a black coat. Black everything in fact. And his light hair only looked brighter. His eyes were piercing causing me to step back.

“ Who are you?” Vendable asked the question that couldn’t escape my mouth. 

He pulled his gaze away from me to her. “ I am Michael Langdon. I’m from the cooperative.” 

I looked down. “ Pardon me, I will excuse myself so you have privacy Ms.” I said starting to walk away. 

“ That won’t be necessary.” He said, I didn’t even have to look back to know he was looking at me. “ I need to address everyone in this compost. So it’d be wise for you to go back into the library with everyone else.” 

I looked back at him to see him smiling. An evil smile almost. I was scared of Vendable, but I think I might be petrified of this man. I nodded and walked past Vendable back to the library as he said. 

“ You’re very obedient. And respectful. What’s your name?” He asked, I paused, wishing I walked a little faster so he wouldn’t have stopped me. 

“ I’m Y/N” I said softly. 

I heard him chuckle. 

“ Am I dismissed now?” 

“ Yes. Me and Ms.Vendable will be in shortly.” He said. 

I hurried into the room before he could stop me again. When I was sure I was out of ear, I alerted everyone. Telling them he was here and the feelings I got from him. 

They were all unamused. Saying he probably was no one. 

That was until Michael came in to address us all. 

He explained the outposts were failing. People were attacking them. But there was a bigger and better one, and he was going to every outpost and picking the best people to take. He said he would conduct interviews the next day and that everyone should rest. 

Everyone of course lost their minds. Talking about how they would impress him so they could live in a secluded paradise. 

I couldn’t take their bickering and yelling over who was more worthy. In my opinion none of them were. I could tell each of them would throw the other away for this chance and it was sickening. 

I walked back up to my room, my heels clicking the floor and echoing in the halls only to abruptly stop at the sound of Michael's voice. 

“Y/N. You’re not arguing with the others on why you would be the best candidate?” He said standing behind me against the rail. His arms rested along the rail, as he slouched back, crossing his leg behind the other. I wondered how long he had been there and why I didn’t hear him arrive. 

“ No. I find it maddening.” I said softly turning to him and fiddling with my hands. “ They’re all upset to be here in the first place. Even though… even though the world is gone. Everything they knew and loved gone. But they’re selfish enough still to only think about themselves even after it’s all gone.” I sighed and looked at him to see a curious smile on his face. 

“ Interviews conducted or not. You should let everyone in this outpost die.” I said, giving myself the chills, for whatever reason it felt normal to say this to him. But I barely knew him. “ I don’t feel well so if you’ll excuse me.” I said quickly and opened the door entering my room before he could stop me. 

I leaned against the door for a second catching my breath. 

It was as if he took my breath away just from his presence. 

I changed into my sleepwear and got into bed. Barely able to sleep because I was so focused on the mysterious man in the outpost.


	2. The Devil is Real and he has a Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for all the hits and kudos! This chapter is much longer so enjoy! Lemme know what you think in the comments

I sat only a few inches from Michael Langdon In his office. He leaned against his desk in front of me looking down at me with his arms crossed. 

I looked up at him every so often but usually averted my gaze. 

“ So tell me, y/n” he started. “ What made you say what you confessed to me last night?” He said with a smirk. 

“ I Uhm.” I stuttered, why did talking to him make me so nervous and uneasy?  
“ I was tired. And irritated” I started. “ Being locked up is maddening and it does that to you I guess…” 

“ You don’t mean that do you?” He cocked his head to the side. 

“ I didn’t mean what I said last night.” 

“ I think you did.” He stated. 

I looked up at him he still had the evil smile across his face. 

“ who are you?” I said suddenly. Even catching myself by surprise. 

“ I’m Michael Langdon from the cooperative” he played along somewhat annoyed. 

“ No no…” I started might as well roll with it. “ What are you..? I look at you and feel scared and intimidated. But underneath that I feel so much sadness. Your eyes don’t smile and you carry yourself so high for what’s just happened don’t you have a family or something? Did they die? Are they safe?” 

His smile faded. “ My Family is dead, and I hope they burn.” He spat. “ the only one who I need is my father and….” he stopped and looked back at me. He composed himself. “ What do you think you know?” He said somewhat angry now. 

“ I don’t know anything…” I said, I could tell I was scared. 

He looked down at my hand and took it in his. “ you’re trembling like a scared little kitten, do you fear me?” He said still holding my hand. I looked up at him and slowly shook my head. 

“ No… I don’t know…” I said softly. “ Like I said. That’s just what I feel about you. I’m always the wallflower. The quiet one. Because of that I became very observant in understanding what people’s faces and body language truly mean and it’s just a habit of mine…” I said trying to explain myself before he cut me off. 

“ That's why you don’t tell the others what you think?” He said softly. “ Because you know they’ll just ignore you. It’s not that you’re scared of your true thoughts. You just know no one will listen.” He said, his evil smile returning. 

I looked at him not knowing what to say. I didn’t know if he was right. But something told me he understood me more than I understood myself. 

“ I can read and understand people well too” he smirked his thumb softly rub the top of my hand. Bringing me to realize he was still holding it. “ And I’ll listen to you.”

“ Is this the end of the interview?” I asked softly. 

“ No. but we can continue another time. I need to talk to everyone today anyway.” He looked down at my hand. 

I stood up just as he did, still holding my hand. 

He leaned down and brought my hand up to his lips, gently kissing it.  
“ I look forward to our next conversation, y/n” He said smoothly. The way he said my name gave me chills. 

I nodded, I could tell my face was flushed red as he excused me I hurried out the door and into the common room. Everyone attacking me asking what he said and if I think I’ll get chosen. 

“ I don’t know okay?!” I said loudly. “ and honestly I don’t care! Who's to know if that compost isn’t an even worse hell than this one? Yet you’re all so willing to throw each other under the bus at the first chance of salvation.” I spat. “ In my opinion, you’re all pathetic. I think Michael should just let us all die here. None of us deserve it.” I said as I walked out quickly. That was the first time I had ever spoke my mind so freely. I doubt they would actually listen. They only heard what I said and dismissed it. 

Once in my room I shut the door. The slam echoing through the halls. I laid in my bed staring at nothing for probably hours. I heard Vendable call everyone to our meal for the day. 

I sat up and sighed even wondering if I should go. Everyone would either ignore me as usual or have something to say. I didn’t know which was worse. 

I walked to the door and opened it only to be face to face with Michael again. I gasped and took a step back. 

“ Michael…” I said softly. 

“ y/n” he greeted. “ Are you going to dinner?” He asked softly. 

I sighed and nodded. “ I don’t think I have a choice…” 

He took a step into my room causing me to walk back in. He shut the door once we were inside. “ Then don't go. You do have a choice. Vendable runs this how she wants. When in reality she shouldn’t be. The cooperative is. Not her.” He stated. 

I raised an eyebrow. “ Then why…” 

“ I don’t know. I don’t care really.” He said sternly as he looked down at me. He was talk. Way taller than I was. 

“ Oh Uhm okay….” I said gently looking away. “ Why are you here?” 

“ I wanted to continue our little conversation from earlier of course.” He smiled. “ you interest me.” 

“ Why?” 

“ You seem unwilling to live. If you do you don’t mind it. If you don’t that’s fine too. I want to know why.” 

“ My Family is dead. At this point I’m only alive to benefit others.” 

“ And how do you think you can benefit me?” He asked with a smirk. 

“ I don’t know...I don’t actually think I can to be honest” I softly laughed. He took my hand in his again.

“ I think otherwise. There’s something about you…. something I can’t figure out.” He said looking directly into my eyes. 

The door suddenly burst open. “ Okay drama queen Vendable has the audacity to send me here to get you for dinner so get your ass mov-“ Coco stood at the door her loud obnoxious voice echoing in the room as me and Michael looked to her, startled of course. 

Coco looked at the both of us astonished at what she saw. I mean I’m sure it looked bad. Us in my bedroom alone. And Michael holding my hand. 

“ Well isn’t this gold.” She murmured. 

I yanked my hand away from Michael. “ I’m not hungry…” 

“ We’re all hungry. Don’t pull some anorexic shit now.” She rolled her eyes. “ I don’t want Vendable on my ass.” 

I nodded and walked past her down the hall. It took a moment before I heard her heels clicking behind me. 

“ Glad you could finally join us.” Said Mrs.Vendable clearly angry. 

I sat at my usual spot to not find the same small cube of nothingness. Instead a tiny bowl with a top. 

“ We’re not eating the same thing..” I murmured. 

“ No, some critters took refuge in Emily’s closet so we cooked them up.” Vendable explained. “ Everyone enjoy.” She smiled. 

Everyone opened up the little bowl. When I did, various snakes cane slithering out, one landing on my dress as I screamed and backed away. 

Everyone else had the same reaction. Vendable was noticeably disturbed. Wouldn’t she had been the one to do this?  
The snakes slithered around one coming towards me. I screamed again and ran back up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed where I was sure I was far away from them. Snakes had always scared me the most. I’m not scared of anything really. But snakes. And alligators. Everyone was yelling trying to figure it out. I buried my face in my hands as tears ran down my cheeks. This cannot be happening. What kind of sick mind wants to feed us live snakes?! 

I heard Tim and Emily talking outside. Mainly about how they swore the snakes were chopped up when they first looked. 

I raised an eyebrow. And for some reason I had a suspicion that maybe Michael had something to do with it. 

I heard heels clicking towards my room and I wiped my face only to see Coco and Mr.Gallant. They both walked in, uninvited and shut the door behind them. 

“ What’s going on…?” I asked standing up. 

They both crossed their arms. “ Confess bitch. What are you doing with Michael? Did you bribe him to get into the new outpost?” Coco said. 

I shook my head.” What? No I haven’t done..” 

“ I be you sucked him off to get in is that it? No wonder he didn’t let me do it” Mr.Gallant said, annoyed. 

“ That.. That’s disgusting.” I rolled my eyes. “ May I remind you I’m not like you. Either of you. I didn't pay my way in here I was dragged here. If I would have had it my way I would have happily died in the blast with my family.” 

“ Bullshit” Coco started before I cut her off. 

“ It's not!” I defended myself taking a step towards her. “ I don’t care what you or your hair stylist think of me. I’m not trying to get on Michael’s good side. I don't care what he does to me. And I won't degrade myself low enough to be his whore like you would just so you can live a few more years of your pathetic-” 

I was cut off from Coco slapping me hard across the face. Hard enough for her to knock me down. I held my cheek to ease the pain, I felt a warm liquid on my cheek. Blood, her nail must have cut the skin. 

“ Don’t insult me Y/N. We may both be purple but under any circumstance you are below me.” She spat as her and Mr.Gallant left the room leaving the door open. 

I groaned and stood up walking to the mirror to see the damage. A long thin cut across my throbbing red cheek. 

I sighed. This is why I just keep my mouth shut. I think I liked being ignored actually. 

I leaned in the mirror cleaning the blood off with a tissue. I backed away from the mirror only to see Michael standing behind me, his brows furrowed in anger and confusion. 

“ Who did that?” He demanded. I looked at him through the mirror.

“ No one I fell. I’m not used to walking in heels.” I said softly. 

He bent down slowly still looking at me through the mirror, his mouth right against my ear as he whispered. “ You wanted to know who I am, I’ll tell you.” 

I nodded slowly, his lips moving against my ear as he spoke. 

“ Do you believe in satan?” he said softly. 

“ I uhm… kind of. I believe there is an evil presence that exists among us… I don’t think he’s a little red man with horns.” I stared back at him. 

He chuckled against my ear. “ You’re funny.” He pushed my hair away so he was closer to my ear than before, I could feel his warm breath on my neck.  
“ The Devil, Satan, Lucifer… whatever you call him. He’s real. And I am his son.” 

My eyes widened as I stared back at him, the chill that ran down my spine told me he wasn't lying. 

“ So you should probably be a good girl and not lie to the antichrist hm?” He said with a smirk. 

“ So tell me. Who did this?”


	3. Just Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short but I kinda like writing from day to day. Just to make it more clear and organized. This one has some more build up so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the Kudos!!!

I stared back at him through the mirror before a smile cracked on my face and I let out a giggle. 

“ I’m sorry… what?” I tried to keep from laughing. He could probably kill me but what did I actually have to lose. 

He smiled, bit his lip and gave out a deep chuckle. “ you don’t believe me?” 

I shook my head. “ you try to believe me if I told you something outlandish like that.” 

He seemed amused. And more relaxed almost. He put his hand on my waist and his other around my shoulder, reaching up to my cheek. “ I’ll prove it to you.” 

I raised an eyebrow and looked back at him in the mirror. He ran his finger against the cut Coco had left, as he did it healed. The wound closed and the blood vanished. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. I moved closer to the mirror examining my cheek closely. I turned around immediately. Realizing how close we were to each other. 

“ How did you do that??” I grabbed his hand and looked at it to see if he has some sort of healing ointment or something more believable on his finger. 

He chuckled letting me examine his hand. “ I already told you.” 

I looked up at him in amazement. “ How’d you become like this? Were you born this way? Did you have some sort of freak accident? My god, is all that religion stuff real? Are demons real?” I asked mouthing off question after question. 

He put a finger to my lips and took my hand in his. “ I’ll answer all your questions but I need to actually have time between to answer them.” He laughed. He guided me to my bed and sat on the edge leading me to sit next to him. 

“ First question?” He said with a smirk looking to me. 

I took a breath looking at him curiously. “ Okay. How did you become like this?” 

He took a breath.” I was born like this. My powers were natural. I am meant to be who I am.” 

I nodded slowly. “ Like some sort of prophecy?” 

He nodded. “ I guess you could say that…” 

“ Your Family… you seemed like you didn’t like them. Did they reject you or something for what you are?” I asked looking at him somewhat scared. I didn’t want to anger home like the first time I asked. 

“ My mother tried to kill me when she found out what I was. My grandmother killed herself because of what I was..” he sighed. “ They only saw me for a monster.” 

My expression grew sorrowful. I felt awful for him. That’s a sad and lonely life to live. Being rejected by family? My family was everything to me. 

I put my hand on his where it later on the bed. “ I’m sorry Michael. Truly..” 

He looked at me directly. His eyes weren’t evil and deadpanned anymore. They were soft. Like a child. 

“ No one deserves to go through that or be rejected for something they can’t change about themselves….” I looked down at his hand as he turned it over and held mine in his. 

“ That’s… really kind of you to say…” he said softly. 

I smiled at him warmly. “ Listen. I think you’re great. You have this great power. But I dont think it’s fair to be called or call yourself the Antichrist.”

He raised an eyebrow. “ what do you mean?” 

 

I sighed.” Well the Antichrist insinuates that you are evil. Well from all the definitions we have come up with. That you’re bad and you’re nothing but bad” I looked back at him. “ I feel like you’re not. You shouldn’t have to live up to the name of Antichrist. The only name you should live up to is Michael. You’re Michael. And you don’t have to try to be anything more because you being Michael is amazing as is” 

He looked away thinking it over. “ You… have a point actually….” he looked over at me with a gentle smile. “ Do you like snow?” 

 

I laughed softly confused as to why he was asking suddenly.   
“ I’ve never seen it...I’ve lived in a desert valley my whole life. I’ve seen it in movies… why? Do you want to go outside in the Nuclear Winter? Because uhh that’s not snow and I don’t know if I want cancer.” I joked. 

He laughed flashing a beautiful smile. “ No no…” he looked back at me and took both my hands in his. “ Close your eyes..” 

 

I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly closing my eyes. It was only a few seconds before I felt a small chill of wind. And then suddenly, the lightest of small weight around me. I didn’t open my eyes until he told me to. When I did I was astounded, I gasped loudly and looked around us I stood up quickly and held my hand out to examine the perfect ring snowflake falling from nowhere in particular. 

“ How…” I looked at him, his expression said ‘ do you even have to ask’. I nodded. “ Right nevermind stupid question” I murmured to myself. 

The snow started to collect on the floor, I bent down and cupped some in my hand, sitting down beside Michael again as I formed a small ball.   
“ Is so soft and beautiful…” I murmured. 

He smiled took the ball from me. I watched closely as he ran his hand around it, as he moved his hand, the ice ball turned into a perfect glass sphere. 

I smiled big. “ This is amazing Michael.” I looked back at him. He had a proud smile on his face. 

“ I’m glad you like it. It’s been awhile since someone’s admired this more than being scared.” He laughed softly looking down. 

 

“ I like you like this Michael.” I said sincerely. 

He looked up with a puzzled expression. 

“ I mean. When I first met you yesterday you were very protective of yourself. You didn’t want any of us to question you. Only to obey and follow you” I said slowly. “ But right now you seem. Yourself. The facade is gone. And I like you without it.” I smiled at him. 

 

“ You don’t seem scared of me anymore..” he said. “ I could tell you were..” he said sadly. 

 

“ I mean could you blame me? As far as I knew everyone in the world was gone. And suddenly someone appeared.” I shrugged. “ I was scared because it seems like my life is in the hands of someone I don’t know. Thought I am at the point where I don’t care if I live or die. It’s still scary” I shrugged. 

He stared at me for a minute. “ You’re very Interesting, Y/N.” He smiled. “ It’s getting late. You should rest. And I need to have a conversation with Coco.” He said standing up. 

 

I stood up immediately. “ Wait why?” 

“ I knew she hurt you. I just wanted you to tell me. But there’s no actual need for that. I will set her straight..” he said. His voice stern again as he walked out. 

I rushed beside him putting my hand on his arm as he turned around and looked at me. “ Don’t Hurt her. She’s just scared and suspicious of me. She thinks I’m… doing stuff to get picked from you.” I sighed. “ it’s not worth it Michael.” 

He looked surprised but nodded. He turned and took my hand in his. He kneeled down on one knee, and pressed his lips against my hand.” Sleep well, Y/N. I will see you tomorrow.” He smiled up at me, I felt my face flush red. 

 

“ You too Michael.” I smiled. 

And with that he left to his room. I paced around the room for awhile before changing into my bed clothes. My heart was still beating. And I felt so taken by him. But I couldn’t be. Could it be him using magic to make me feel like this? 

I sighed and went to bed. I would figure it out tomorrow.


	4. I Owe Him Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long but it doesn’t feel like it because it’s HEAVY. Lots of shit goes down my dudes so enjoy! 
> 
> Also! I wanna know, I should make a page to post updates. And if so where? Should it be a Twitter, insta, tumblr? Lemme know which works best and if I should do it! I can post updates and make edits for this story! <3 thanks for everything again!!

The next day I got dressed and walked into the common room where everyone sat, yet again for another day of meaningless boredom. When I walked in, I realized some eyes were on me. I raised an eyebrow, confused. Then I realized I couldn’t hear the constant yapping of coco. I looked around. 

My eyes landed on Mr.Gallant, who was smirking at me. 

“ What?” I said. Knowing he had something to say. 

He shook his head and stood up walking towards me, he leaned close and whispered in my ear. “ If any one of us is good at sucking dick it’s me. After all I’d know more than you the real way to do it.” He chuckled, the look of disgust spread across my face as he walked I away. I turned to face him. Wondering where the hell he was even going. 

“ He’s going to his interview with Michael. Has anyone seen CoCo or is she in her interview already?” Emily asked sitting beside Tim. 

“ I was wondering the same thing… it’s awfully quiet without her around she must still be sleeping.” I guessed taking a seat beside them. 

Coco came stomping in and immediately lunged at me taking a fistful of my hair as she pulled me off my seat. 

“ Ow! What the hell!” I yelled and whimpered as she pulled harder. 

“ You blabbering bitch. What did you tell Michael?!” She said pulling harder as I whimpered trying to get my hair out of her grasp. Everyone else yelled trying to pull her away from me. Once they did I stood up fixing my hair and standing away from her. 

 

“ I didn't tell him anything!” I yelled at her. “ Jesus… crazy bitch..” I murmured under my breath. “ I already told you. I don’t care who he picks. I don’t care if I get picked or not okay? So leave me the hell alone!” 

The tapping of Mrs.Vendable’s cane got all of our attention. She stood with Her assistant dressed all in black, holding some sort of small machine. 

“ Your bickering is quite enough. Cut it out. We have more pressing matters. Everyone take a seat.” She ordered as she walked down the stairs, we all sat down, I purposefully sat beside Tim and Emily, away from CoCo and the others. 

“ Where is Mr.Gallant?” Vendable asked tapping her cane. 

“ He’s being interviewed by Michael.” CoCo snarled still giving me an evil look. 

“ Fine we we’ll talk to him after.” She stood up straight. “ We had a bit of a security breach. It seems as though someone left the building and returned.” She said coldly. 

“ Who was it?” I asked. 

“ That’s what we are here to find out.” She smirked. And looked to the woman beside her. “ This is a machine that detects the nuclear radioactivity. If it rings positive. It was you.” 

 

I could tell each of us tensed up. Scared of what that would mean. 

The woman walked beside us as the meter made a soft buzzing noise that would ever so often rise slightly from her moving it around. When it came to Stu, it started beeping loudly.   
He stood up in protest yelling about how it must be wrong. 

“ We have no way of going outside wouldn’t we show other side effects like … I don’t know cancer?!” I yelled at her as she came towards me with the meter. It did the same as it did to Stu and my heart stopped immediately. “ What the hell?! I haven’t been anywhere.” 

 

Me and Stu were the only ones and they grabbed us tightly, dragging us away from everyone. I thrashed and screamed trying to get away. Trying to at the least find Michael so maybe he could help me. I figured if anyone could he could. 

They stripped the both of us. Ripping my dress to shreds and exposing both of us they threw Stu in and started to scrub him aggressively. He was screaming from how hard they were washing him, as I stood in the corner, shaking, terrified for it being my turn as I screamed at them to stop. They sprayed me with water harshly, it burned against my skin causing me to scream in pain. 

They scanned him again after, and it still rang as active. He begged and pleaded that he couldn’t handle it again. 

The woman shook her head. “ won’t have to.” She pulled out a gun and fired the trigger into his head. I screamed out, louder than ever. I had never seen someone killed before and this. This was absolutely horrifying. Blood was splattered everywhere, his head was half open with what I assumed to be his brains spilling out. I screamed so loud nothing would come out the more I screamed they were getting ready to do to me what they did to him with scrubbing I turned away, tears rolling down my face. 

“ Stop this immediately!” A voice rang through the large shower stall. I was shaking from fear and crying into my arms I looked to see Michael standing in the doorway as the two women looked at him in surprise. He took off his coat and walked towards me, I fell to my knees, mainly from shock, he caught me, my eyes wandered to Stu’s body and I let out a whimper as he pushed my head against his chest and whispered “ don’t look.” 

“ When I come back. I demand an explanation and you better have a good excuse.” He growled at the both of them. He lifted me up into his arms and carried me out. I was trembling, trying to force myself to stop. It was cold suddenly. Even though I was blasted with heated water, my eyes were clenched shut and I whimpered softly trying to stop crying because of what I just saw. 

“ Shh.” Michael’s voice said softly. “ I got you now.” He said as he carried me. 

We entered a room and he sat me on the bed. I was shaking as I looked around.” Where… where are we?” I asked softly realizing we weren’t in my room. 

“ We are in my room.” He said gently. “ I’m gonna go get you clothes. Stay here.” 

I nodded and tried to catch my breath and wipe my tears when I looked down at my lap I had Stu’s blood splattered all over my lower body. My shaky head wiped the blood but there was so much, I let out a shaky whimper and took a breath. I told myself to calm down but the blood made me cry even more. 

Michael cane back shutting the door and rushing to my side now realizing I was covered in blood I looked at him. “ They...They killed him without even… he.. he didn’t do anything Michael!” I pleaded with him as he shushed me trying to calm me down. I could barely even understand what I was trying to say. “ He could… he didn’t.. they were gonna kill… they almost…” I got out between sobs before he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. 

“ Y/N. Look at me now… I’m here now with you. No one else is here. It’s just you and me. Alone. It’s okay.” His voice was calm and smooth. “ They’re not going to hurt you while I am here.” He said looking down at the blood that covered my lower half. He let go of my face and walked to his bathroom. Within a moment I heard water running into a tub. 

He came back and kneeled in front of me moving the wet hair from my face. I flinched from his touch and he softly told me it was okay. 

“ Are you calming down?” He asked gently. 

I nodded clutching onto the jacket he gave me. I was still trembling. He took my hands in his and stood me up guiding me to the bathroom. When we got to the bathroom the bath water was still running and the bath was nearly full he shut it off. I was staring at the ground when he took the coat off of me and picked me up, bridal style and slowly lowered me into the tub. The bath water was warm. The perfect temperature. Once I was submerged I could feel myself calming down. 

When I looked over at him, he had taken his shirt off. Probably to avoid getting himself wet as he began to use a small metal cup to run the warm bath water over my head and through my hair. My tears dried and it was a comfortable silence between us. He used a small towel to wash my body, I had always been mildly self conscious but I was still in shock and just happy to be away from them and what happened. Happy to be with him. 

When he was nearly done I gazed over at him. He noticed and looked at me with a soft smile. “ Are you calm now?” 

I nodded. “ You didn’t have to…to.” 

“ It’s okay.” He smiled warmly. 

“ I’m sorry for seemingly so helpless I just…” I took a breath. “ I’ve never seen what I saw…” my voice shook softly as I could feel tears coming back again. 

“ I understand. It’s okay. Don’t think about it right now you’re with me.” He took a breath and stood up grabbing a towel. I watched him walk away. Looking at his bare back as he grabbed a towel and noticing his exposed chest and torso. My face flushed red. Especially when he picked me up out of the tub and dried my body and hair off. He even dressed me in my night clothes. Even though it was supposedly only morning. I figured I wouldn’t be leaving his room. 

He took my hand and led me back to his bed and laid me down. I tried to sit up but he put his hand on my shoulder gently pushing me back down.   
“ look the best thing for you right now is to rest…” he said gently. 

“ Michael..” I spoke soft and took a breath. “ Why are you… why are you like this with me?” I said softly. “ you aren’t like this with the others. Only me. We only met days ago and… And I just… I just wanna know why.” 

He thought for a moment before cupping my cheek in his hand. “ It’ll make sense. Soon. But for now I need you to just trust me okay, Y/N?” 

 

I thought for a moment before breathing in and nodding slowly. “ o-okay…” 

He smiled and leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes, enjoying the comfort it gave me. 

He stood up and put his shirt back on, unfortunately, slowly buttoning it back up and fixing himself. “ I’ll figure this out…” he said gently. 

I didn’t say anything. But just watched him leave the room closing the door behind him as my eyelids grew heavy and shut closed, I drifted to sleep from mental exhaustion and extreme fear. 

When I woke up Michael was laying next to me. Quietly just watching me. I sat up a bit before he pulled me down slowly. 

“ It’s okay. Calm down. How do you feel?” He asked gently running his hands through my hair, calming down even more. 

“ Yes I just…I took a second to gain my surroundings and realize what happened did in fact happen..” I sighed looking away from him. 

“ I’ve taken care of it. You don’t have to worry anymore….” he looked at me with soft child-like smile and eyes. 

I smiled back at him. “ Thank you for everything Michael. They would have killed me if it wasn’t for you..” 

He simply smiled and moved closer to me. “ It was nothing. I’m sorry I didn’t realized what was happening sooner. I was interviewing Mr. Gallant.” 

I put my hand on his face, cupping his cheek. “ Don’t be sorry. You saved my life. I owe you everything Michael.” 

He smiled and put his hand over mine on his cheek. 

We ended up falling back to sleep together, he laid with his hand over me, holding my waist, as I slept on his arm. 

It was the best sleep I had since the world ended.


	5. I only know What I think I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Short chapter but longer one coming. Thanks for the comments and kudos!! It means a lot!!

When I woke up Michael was gone. I was disappointed but I stood up to see a new dress he laid on the bed for me. I smiled and got dressed, while wondering where we went. Probably interviews. Or a meeting with Mrs.Vendable. 

I walked out his room only to hear some rather loud and obnoxious moaning. It was coming from Gallants room. I raised an eyebrow. We weren’t exactly allowed to procreate. So either was loudly masturbating or being annoying. 

I didn’t bother to open the door and just walked into the common room. Everyone was there. And accounted for. 

“ Why did you get to live?!” Andre suddenly got up yelling at me as Tim held him back. 

I was then reminded of what happened I looked at him with sorrow. “ I know.. Andre I’m so sorry. I really am. I tried to stop them I swear. Michael didn’t come to stop them in time and I….” my eyes started to water. “ I’m really sorry…” I said I’m a shaky voice. “ He didn’t deserve that….” I murmured. 

He calmed down and collapsed onto me. I held him as he cried into my shoulder. I held back tears as I comforted him. It was nice to not be suddenly attacked though. 

 

“ Please this bitch probably threw him under the bus first.” CoCo spat rolling her eyes. 

Andre looked to her the back at me. I shook my head and he understood that she was just talking shit, thankfully. 

“ You won’t be a problem anymore. Gallant was successful” she grinned.

I looked at her. “ what are you blabbing about now?” I groaned. 

“ He’s showing Michael the time of his life right now. Couldn’t you hear them? I think Michael might just pick him because of how good he is” she laughed. 

 

It took me a moment to realize what she was saying and I could feel my heart sink. “ What do you…” 

She just smirked and pretended to be occupied with a book. 

I bit my lip and walked away from the common room. Michael wouldn’t.. it didn’t make sense for him to do something. Like that. And if he did that would mean he’s buttering me up for something he needs or wants. I went back to Mr.Gallants room. Opening the door slowly, and quietly. Small enough to take a peek. I couldn’t see who it was, but I did see Mr.Gallant taking it from someone behind him.   
I shut the door and rushed to bedroom slamming the door behind me I paced around the room trying to calm my beating heart. 

It couldn’t be Michael. But then again, it couldn’t be anyone else but Michael. Everyone was in the common room. Only Michael and Gallant were missing. 

I resisted the urge to want to cry. What did I expect? I had known him for a few days. His kindness shouldn’t have meant so much to me. But for some reason deep down, it hurt. Like I was in some way jealous and upset when I shouldn’t be. He was my boyfriend or some shit.   
I decided then and that moment to not accept his kindness anymore. 

I straighten myself up. Fixing my hair and applying makeup. Making myself presentable gave me a confidence boost, and let me spend time forgetting what I went through the day before. I got up to go back to the common room, opening my door to see Michael looking at me with an excited smile. Probably because I was awake now. 

I just looked at him for a split second and then averted eye contact. “ Excuse me…” I murmured walking past him. 

I saw his smile fade as I walked away from him. He called my name and walked up to me grabbing my arm. I pulled my arm away.   
“ Don’t touch me.” Seeing him made the anger boil. 

“ You’re upset.” 

“ No shit.” I murmured angrily. 

“ Why?” 

“ It’s not important… I’m going with the others.” 

“ Did CoCo do something again? If she did I will talk to her and this time she will listen I promise y-“   
I turned around walking towards him angrily, he backed up realizing. 

“ You are the issue. I trusted you. And I don’t know why it made me so upset when I realized you were using all of us. I figure you were using me for comfort? And using Gallant for an easy fuck? Do I have it right.” 

He looked at me confused as if he had no idea what I was talking about. He opened his mouth to talk. 

I cut him off. “ I don’t want to hear it. You can’t deny it. And I don’t care. I don’t know what you want with me but I refuse to be used. As scared as I am of death. I’d rather be killed” I didn’t give him a chance to speak before is stormed off downstairs. In the downstairs hallway I ran into Coco, and Mr.Gallant. 

She started blabbing about how they were going to be saved because Michael had sex with Gallant so of course he would take them now. 

I was about to speak when Michael appeared behind them. His brows were furrowed in anger. I was about to address them, when he suddenly flicked his hand and both of their necks cracked as they fell limp to the floor. I screamed and backed away, falling back, tripping from my dress Michael stepped towards me bending down and running his finger against my cheek. 

“ I would do no such thing as defile myself to those whores” he sat through gritted teeth. He took a breath. “ They annoyed me. And I was going to leave them anyway.”

“ Are you..” I gulped. “ Are you trying to convince me you didn’t sleep with Gallant.” 

“ Yes.” He said matter of fact. “ It will make sense. But not until I want it to make sense for you. So do me a favor and don’t make this harder for me than it has to be. Okay?” He cooed. 

I trembled from his touch, but nodded. 

Maybe he was more evil than I initially thought. There is darkness in him. And I think I underestimated the level of it.


End file.
